Demon's Head, Demon's Heart
by Ansaraeh
Summary: A girl with a dark secret and a dark future moves to Ipswich  just planning to lay low. That quickly becomes impossible when she attracts the attention of one of the Sons of Ipswich. Will she choose to follow her heart or her head?
1. Promise

_Prologue: Promises_

The petite woman screamed in pain and clutched the mattress as the pain gripped her. The sheets of the bed were bloody and an older woman bustled around quickly, getting everything prepared.

"Shush now dear. It's going to be over soon," she said in an old creaky voice.

The young woman whimpered but took deep breathes in an effort to calm down. She groaned again as another contraction swept through her body. She panted as the old woman bent down to check how things were going. She grinned at the young woman.

"It's time now dear. You have to push when I tell you to, all right?"

The woman nodded took a deep ragged breath in. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm ready."

"Push!"

The labor lasted a long time. The young woman screamed and pushed with all her might and the old woman offered encouragement. Neither one noticed the growing storm clouds as they fought to bring another life into the world. Finally a child came into the world and the old woman bustled around to clean and dry off the baby.

"Look here dear! She's a gorgeous child. You should be proud."

The young woman wearily looked down at the little creature that had caused her so much pain and smiled faintly. She let the baby feed for a while then lay back completely exhausted. She was just drifting off to sleep when suddenly a sound like thunder sounded throughout the building. The young woman sat up instantly, fear in her eyes.

"Calm down dear. It's just thunder."

The young woman shook her head, visibly trembling. "No it's not," she whispered. She turned to the old woman, panic in her eyes. "Quick, you have to take Viviane away, far away. It's not safe for her here."

The old woman frowned. "He can't find you here dear. We made sure of that."

The young woman shook her head. "You don't understand. "He knows that Viviane has been born and he will come for her. He wants her to help him, but I won't allow it. You must take Viviane away to where it is safe and teach her everything she needs to know about her father, about her powers, about everything."

"And what about you dear. Surely you don't expect me to leave you here?"

"There is no other choice," the young woman said urgently as she stuffed things into a backpack for the old woman. "I'm not strong enough to run. I can stall him though long enough for you two to get away."

"You don't have to do this dear," the old woman said.

"Yes I do. Now can you do as I said?"

The old woman looked at the younger woman sadly, but nodded. "I'll do it."

The young woman smiled and helped the old woman put on the backpack. "Quickly now, before he comes. Take care of Viviane, and make sure she understands the danger. She isn't safe until she's eighteen and then she can make her own choices. Even in the demon world they let adults make up their own minds."

"Don't worry about us dear. Take care of yourself."

The young woman smiled sadly. "After today I won't have to. Now quickly, you must go."

The young woman shooed the older woman out the door then got a bundle of blankets and cradled it in her arms, planning on faking that the child was still with her. As the young woman prepared her performance the old woman moved as fast as she could through the forest.

The old woman could hear the sound of thunder behind her, but she knew instinctively that it wasn't thunder. She shivered and pushed onward, determined to get the child to safety. She had promised the girls mother, and she always kept her promises.

XXXX

_12 Years Later_

"So that's why I'm different, Nana?" 12-year-old Viviane wiped her tears away from her eyes, snuffling loudly.

"Yes dear, that's why you're different." The old woman said softly as she patted the child on the back. "But don't you fret. You're a beautiful, talented, good girl. Your mommy loved you very much, she was just trying to protect you."

Viviane sniffed again. "I don't like my daddy," she whispered.

"Don' you worry dear. I'll take care of you, and something happens to me you know what to do."

Viviane clutched at Nana's hand, panic in her eyes. "Don't say that Nana! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Nana smiled gently at the child and brushed her hair back from her eyes. "Don't worry about it hon. It's just a precaution."

Viviane nodded and yawned, quickly covering it with her hand but the old woman saw it anyways. She smiled and tickled Viviane lightly.

"Come now dear. It's time for bed. If you get ready quickly I'll—" she was cut off by a sound like thunder crashing through the night air. Nana quickly stood up and pushed Viviane towards the door.

"Nana! What's happening?"

"What we prepared for. You know the drill. You have to run to the neighbor's and get help. Don't stop for anything, take your bike, you'll get there faster." Nana pulled the girl out the door and pushed her gently to her bike.

"But Nana! You said it was just a precaution," Viviane accused.

"Viv dear, listen to me. You need to go now. For me, for your mother. You need to get to safety. Can you do that?"

Viviane looked up at Nana with terrified eyes, but nodded. "For you," she whispered softly.

"Good girl. Now hurry, you must leave."

Viviane picked up her bike and quickly started down the road. They had done this drill many times and she knew exactly where to go and how fast she needed to go. As she pedaled fiercely away Nana wiped the tears from her own eyes and turned to face the growing darkness.

After a few minutes a tall man appeared. "Where is my daughter?" he hissed.

Nana quickly gathered her courage and pointed shakily towards the house, getting him off Viviane's trail. The man quickly stalked into the house and after a few more minutes came back, absolutely livid.

"Where is she _human_? Where is my daughter?"

"I told you. She's in the house." Nana's voice shook but she looked resolutely into the man's eyes.

"Don't lie to me human. I can tell when you're lying. Thrice I say and done. Where is she?"

Nana smirked at the man, knowing her time was coming to an end. "She's where she needs to be. Away from you."

With a roar of rage the man pointed a finger at Nana. Flames jumped from his finger and engulfed her with an unholy roar. Nana screamed with pain and rolled on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames, but they never even flickered. With one last thought Nana was burned to ashes. _I keep my promises._

The man glared at the mound of ashes on the ground and with a deep breath disappeared, once again at the beginning of another search for his daughter. She couldn't be allowed to escape. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.


	2. Meeting Jo

**Here's the new chapter guys, hope you like it!**

**Just so you know Viviane is kind of a sarcastic character, and if you think I'm being sarcastic than I probably am.**

**I don't own The Covenant, all recognizable characters from the movie **_**are not **_**mine. Viviane is however, and others that you don't know from the movie, like Jo and Derrick.**

_Chapter 1: Meeting Jo_

I stalked through the city silently. My hood was pulled over my brilliant red hair, covering half my face in shadow. My dark jeans helped me blend into the darkness, letting me become the creature of the night that I was.

I stopped suddenly at the mouth of an alley and sniffed the air carefully. My senses were far better than a human's even when I wasn't in Demon mode, and I could smell that something wasn't right in the alley. Carefully I stepped into the alley, my pale blue eyes shifting constantly to absorb everything. I paused once I was a few feet in and sniffed again. Yes there was definitely something wrong here.

The sound of footsteps drew my eyes to the other side of an alley. A tall figure dressed in a long black coat sauntered into the alley, directly towards me. I shifted to the side a bit and watched as the figure shifted direction to follow me. I bared my teeth in something too ferocious to be called a smile. It looked like I found the trouble.

"Hello Viviane. How are you today?" The voice was silky smooth and dripping with innocence and cheer. I didn't trust him one bit.

"Hey. Which one of my father's goons are you?"

The man laughed cruelly, making my hair stand on end. "Now Viviane. Is that any way to treat your rescuer?"

I snorted. "My rescuer? Please, what are you rescuing me from?"

"From that horrible old lady that poisoned you against your father? Everything she told you was a lie Viviane. Honest, your father isn't bad, he just wants to get to know his daughter. He loves you."

I snorted. "Which was why he killed my mother right? Because he's so loving."

"She was trying to keep you away from him. He had no choice but to kill her."

I arched an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it. "Oh, so Nana wasn't lying when she told me that? I thought you said that everything she said was a lie?"

The man grimaced at his slip. "Most of what she said was a lie. Obviously some things she said were true."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Well I'm really getting tired of this small talk so let's get down to business." I crouched slightly and raised my arms in the ready position. "This is the time when I tell you to go away or I'll kill you."

The man laughed. "Oh, is the little princess upset and wanting me to leave? You have to persuade me to leave, love."

I smirked. "Walk away, buddy."

The man laughed. "Make me," he challenged.

"Thrice I say and done," I said using the ancient terms that would bring the pointless arguing to a close. "Scram."

"No."

I smirked and allowed my demon half take over. There's no physical difference between my Demon and myself, except for our eyes. You can always tell what personality I was in by looking into my eyes. My normal eyes are just a plain, pale blue, but my Demon eyes are different. The pupil thins into a slit until they resemble cat's eyes. I've seen the change once in front of a mirror and even I was creeped out and I knew what to expect.

I was always careful not to do it in public. What on earth would I say if I got caught? Contacts? Yeah, that would go over well. Me putting in contacts without even touching my eyes. I could just see some police officer trying to figure out the accusations of my eyes turning to slits and strange things happening. Arg, I didn't even want to think about it.

My eyes turned quickly into the Demon and I gave my father's goon once last smile before flicking my wrist at him. A metal pole that he hadn't noticed flew up into the air and imbedded itself it his chest and pinning him against a wall. He screamed in pain and I took out a water bottle out of my pocket and shook it at him teasingly.

"Hey man, do you know what this is?" I asked as he frantically tried to get the pole out of the wall and his chest. "This is holy water. I've always wondered what would happen if a demon would drink it. Would you like to try?"

The minor demon stared at me in horror as I stepped forward. I used my powers to yank his mouth open and I squirted some down it throat. Then I quickly shut his mouth and plugged his nose, waiting for him to swallow. He smirked at me and didn't swallow it. I glared at him, I had forgotten one tiny, important detail. Demons aren't human—obviously—so he wasn't forced to swallow.

I quickly evaluated my options and shrugged. Swiftly I flicked him in the throat, hard. His eyes bulged out for a second and he was forced to swallow the water as he tried to cough. I quickly released him and he began to burn from the inside out.

The demon screamed piercingly and I winced in pain and covered my sensitive ears as I watched the demon burn to ashes. When there was nothing left I shuddered slightly then walked briskly out of the alley. This was my last night here in Boston, and now that I had dealt with one last demon I was ready to go.

With a sigh I made my way back to my car. After Nana had died I was put into foster care. For the last seven years I've been moving from foster home to foster home. I always put up a mean and snarky front so they wouldn't become attached to me. Anyone close to me my father would use and then kill. I wouldn't let that happen to people who were just being nice.

However, now though those "nice people" were giving me to yet another pair of foster parents. I was moving to Ipswich—wherever that was—to meet with my new foster parents and go to Spencer Academy. Arg, it gave me shudders just thinking about it. I mean there was a uniform. A uniform for goodness sake! Last week I would have said I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a uniform, and now I had no choice. This had to be a new record. I was already beginning to hate my new foster parents and I haven't even met them.

With one last sigh I drove off into the night, wincing at the thought of the tongue-lashing I was going to receive. Despite the many times I've tried to show them that I can take care of myself my foster parents always thought otherwise. Eventually I had given up trying to convince them and moved on to ignoring them. That was probably one of the reasons they were sending me away, but I didn't care. I had built up walls around myself so no once could get it, and I liked it this way.

Honestly I do.

Right.

XXXXX

"Good bye Viviane. It was nice to know you," my foster mother said kindly as she wrapped me in a hug. I stiffly returned it and mumbled something about it was nice to know there. _Of course_ I didn't put any sarcasm in the words. That wasn't like me at all. Don't look at me that way.

"Don't get into too much trouble," my soon-to-be-ex-foster-father said sternly. "Be nice."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said as I picked up my tote bag and with one last little wave made my way over to security. I hated these touchy moments and I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I also knew they didn't want me around much longer. Along with my amazing powers with telekinesis I can read minds, and control them at times too, but I generally don't control anyone. I'm not a Death Eater, I have _some_ morals. In any case I could see that they wanted nothing more than for me to leave, so I would consent to their wishes.

I got through security quickly—I really didn't see the point of me going through them. I mean I could blow up the entire plane without anything remotely flammable. But hey, I'm not going to ruin their delusions if they made them feel comfortable—then sat in a chair waiting for my plane to start boarding. While I waited I pulled out my current book, _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer. It was a fantastic book, one that I have read many times and I love reading it again and again. I had read through a few chapters when someone announced that my plane was boarding. I quickly stuffed my book into my bag and sauntered over to the attendants.

Within minutes I walking down the cramped aisle to my seat, attempting to pass by the others who were trying to get comfortable and stuff their bags in the compartment above their heads. It was awkward to say the least, but eventually I managed to squeeze into my seat by the ally.

I liked the ally seats. I could get in and out of the seats easily, didn't go deaf in one ear because of the air whipping by the window, I had marginally more space, and I was the first to get out. In my opinion it had amazing advantages over the window seat, despite the lack of view. And no I'm not crazy.

The flood of people was slowing to a trickle and still the person who was supposed to sit next to me hadn't shown up. I was beginning to hope that they wouldn't at all when a guy about my age sauntered down the aisle and stopped once he reached me.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "I need to get to my seat."

I nodded and quickly stood to get out of the way. As he settled into his seat I studied him quickly. He was a good-looking guy. About six-foot, broad shoulders, athletic build, dark messy hair, and nice features. He looked like he would belong in a movie as a prince or something. The kind of guy teenage girl would have thanked her lucky stars to meet, but I was wary. You know the movies. Usually the hot guy with supposed good manners turns out to be some psychotic creep out to get the heroine. I would be wary and I would come up with a plan. Such as my plan Omega.

I had used plan Omega many times, usually when there was some annoyingly persistent fool trying to get my number. Plan Omega was as follows: I would ignore him for as long as I was being mostly polite. When I had to I would talk, but in short sentences. Yes or no answers preferred. If that wasn't possible I would make up the answers as short as feasibly possible. A good solid plan on my part. It was fool proof. Most of the time.

"My name is Derrick, what's yours?"

Dang it, he's out to ruin my plan already. "Viviane," I said shortly, pulling out my book hoping that he would get the hint.

"So why you going to Ipswich?"

"Because I feel like it," I said tartly.

He laughed, and I had to admit it was a pretty nice laugh. "I'm moving over there to take care of my dad. I'm going to attend Spencer Academy. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So—"

"Look buddy I'm trying to read," I snarled throwing my plan to the winds. "Can you please be quiet?"

He raised his hands in surrender, but there was a smile on his lips. I snarled wordlessly and continued reading. The rest of the ride was in silence as I completely ignored his attempts to start conversation throughout the ride. I had to admit that I enjoyed ignoring him far more that I should have. Ignoring people had always been one of my talents. When the ride was finally over I continued reading my book until it was my turn to leave then I stood quickly and hurried away, but not fast enough.

"Hey Viviane!"

I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten before turning around, keeping my irritated mask in place, but making sure my eyes hadn't slipped. "What?" I asked, my voice filled with hostility.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered before hurrying away to claim my luggage.

Once I had my luggage I made my way to the front doors to wait for my ride. I noticed a bench conveniently placed where I could watch the doors and sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. Forty-five minutes later I was silently ranting to myself, checking my watch every minute and staring at the front doors. My premature hatred of my new foster parents rose a few notches and I was sure the scowl on my face was going to be permanently etched on my face.

I was seriously beginning to consider finding my own place and going to a different school when a frazzled looking young woman in her late twenties hurried through the front doors. Her dark gaze swept through the lobby quickly before settling on me. Quickly she hurried over with an apologetic expression plastered on her face.

"Hi, my name is Joanne Walters. You're Viviane right?"

I glared at the woman. "Yes," I said shortly.

"I'm your new foster parent. I'm sorry I'm late. I got the time of your arrival mixed up. I thought it was an hour later. I was planning on being early but when I checked the schedule I realized my mistake so I got here as soon as possible."

"Hmm," I said.

"So shall we go? What do you want me to carry?"

I allowed her to carry my bag of clothes and I carried the bag full of my valuables. I was still fuming inside but I forced myself to be mostly polite. Perhaps strained, but mostly polite.

I followed Jo to her car and after hoisting my heavy bags into her trunk got in. We didn't talk during the drive to her home. She concentrated on driving and I watched the scenery. I had to admit it was a beautiful place. There were lots of trees and the sites that we passed looked really interesting. But I squashed down my curiosity quickly, telling myself that I couldn't become attached. I would probably be leaving soon anyway. After a while we came to an old, run-down house and Jo parked the car.

"Well," she said cheerfully. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

I studied the house critically. In reality it wasn't all that sweet. It was in need of a new paint job, the front lawn was pretty much a mess of weeds, though it did look like someone was waging war against them, making slow but steady progress. The gate in front of the house was rickety and didn't look at all stable, and the tiny front porch was in the same state. Still, it wasn't as if I would have to put up with it for a long time.

"I know it's not the greatest looking house in the world," Jo started to say. "But you know what they say. Home is where the heart is."

I snorted to myself. Right. Well then I guess this wouldn't be my home. For the past seven years I had kept my heart behind a huge impenetrable wall, and I intended to keep it there. No matter what.

I nodded to Jo though, as if I was agreeing, while I picked up one of my bags. Jo grabbed the other one and together we lugged the heavy bags to the house. Jo gave me a quick tour of the house then let me unpack by myself in my new room. For that I was grateful. I really didn't want her asking what all my demon butt kicking kits were. I didn't think the truth would go over well. I mean honestly, what on earth would I say. Oh yeah Jo, that's what I used to burn demons to ashes. Yeah, I go out every night and prowl around in dark alleys looking for evil beings. Uh-huh, right. I think my next stop after that would be a place with padded rooms.

After an hour of getting acquainted with my room and unpacking all my stuff I reluctantly went downstairs and looked around for Jo. I found her in the kitchen cooking hamburgers.

"Hey Viviane. Are you unpacked?"

"Um…yeah." I looked around and seeing her looking kind of frazzled forced myself to be helpful. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you se the table for me? It would be awesome if you could do that for me."

I shrugged. "Sure."

Well let me tell you something. Trying to set a table when you have no idea where things are is no picnic. On the plus side I now know where everything from cutlery to pots and pans are. On the minus side it took me nearly half and hour to set the table. Still, it was kind of fun exploring all the nooks and crannies in the kitchen. Perhaps one of these days I would dinner for us.

Whoa, slow down and rewind! Was I just thinking about helping out Jo and doing something…well…nice? I wasn't nice to foster parents. I didn't _want_ to be _nice_ to foster parents. What was wrong with me? Perhaps I was a little tired. Yeah, that had to be it, tired. Why was it sounding so much like I was trying to convince myself?

I shook these thoughts from my mind and concentrated on the dinner that Jo was just now setting on the table. There was mashed potatoes, a pork roast, peas, carrots, juice, water, gravy, and last but not least an apple pie waiting for use on the counter for dessert. I hadn't eaten this good in a long time. Most of my previous foster parents had turned out to be terrible cooks. I hoped the food tasted as good as it looked.

It was even better. After Jo finished saying grace and we filled up our plates I had tentatively taken a bite and was surprised at the flavour and the texture. It was fantastic! I immediately stuffed more food onto my fork and shoved it into my mouth and experienced pure bliss for a moment. I could get used to eating like this.

Jo and I talked little while we ate. Most of it was my fault because of my plan on staying distant and because I had food in my mouth most of the time, but Jo didn't seem at all uncomfortable. Instead she talked about Ipswich and about herself. Just little bits of information that might come in handy every once in a while, nothing to serious. After supper I helped her out with the dishes because I felt slightly guilty about the sheer number of dishes there actually was. Then while I relaxed on the couch in front of the TV she had to ruin everything by giving me my uniform.

I stared at the outfit that Jo was showing me and my jaw dropped open. "Oh my g—"

"Watch your tongue!" Jo exclaimed. "I don't put up with any profanity."

I looked at her calmly and continued lamely. "—goodness. You don't seriously expect me to wear that do you?"

Jo looked at me calmly. "Not only do I expect you to, you have to. It's the dress code at your new school, and you're starting tomorrow. I got all your things for you because I didn't know what you had, so don't worry about that.

I stared at her. "I'm starting tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's Monday tomorrow. You need to get caught up to where the others are at so you have to start right away."

I spluttered for a moment, at a loss for words. I debated trying to convince her to let me go to another school, but one look at her face and I knew it was futile. Grudgingly I snatched the uniform from her hands and stomped off to my room, slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

I chucked the uniform into my closet then quickly dressed for bed. Trying to calm the nerves that were suddenly propping up I read for a couple hours before turning off my lights. Seriously there must be something wrong with me. Oh show me a demon and no problem, I can get rid of it in a blink of and eye. Give me a new school on the other hand and suddenly I am petrified. Yep, there was definitely something wrong with me.

**Ok guys, I know you know what I'm about to ask you to do next. REVIEW!!! Anything is welcome, constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, anything. Just tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Boy Trouble

**Hey guys!!! Sorry it's been so long. I had Jazz Camp and I wrote as much as I could, but I couldn't finish it until today. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Chapter 3: Boy Trouble_

It was Monday morning and I looked up at the huge school before me and contemplated running away to find a demon. I'd even settle for a duel with my father. Ok, maybe not, but I'd take on his second in command.

"Come on, Viviane," I growled to myself under my breath. "What's wrong with you? You're destined to help your father destroy the world and you're worried about a bunch of shallow, arrogant, moody teenagers. You're so pathetic I'm surprised you lasted this long against your father." Thus reprimanded I squared my shoulders and looked at the school, my jaw thrust out in a determined way.

_You can do this, _I told myself with a confidence I wasn't feeling. _How bad could it be anyway?_

In response to myself I swallowed and marched up the front steps and navigated myself through the halls to the office. I walked in, trying to tell myself to suck it up, and looked around carefully. All in all it was a nice place. Neat, tidy, a few decorations to give a homey feel, and the woman behind the counter radiated warmth and welcoming. It was nice…almost too nice.

Just then the brown-haired secretary looked up and smiled at me, her yellowing teeth flashing at me. "Hello there dear, what can I do for you?"

Oh crap, she said "dear." Ever since Nana died I hated it when people called me "dear". It just reminded me too much of her. The secretary couldn't have found a better way to make me feel horrible. I mean seriously, isn't there another friendly, endearing term that people could use. Like maybe "sweetheart", I'd even settle for "love". Anything would be better than "dear".

I forced myself not to show these feelings and instead smiled with a cheer I didn't feel. "Hello. My name is Viviane Mires. I'm new here."

The secretary immediately beamed at me. "Of course! I have your papers right here." She quickly snatched a file off her desk and passed me a few papers. "I sent the list of books to your mother already so I expect you have them all, correct?"

To my "mother". Oh this was just _beautiful_. Didn't these people know anything? I mean, come on. Surely the fact that I'm a foster child showed up somewhere on my record. I wanted to smack that smile off her face with a scathing comment about my mother. However since I'm a mature, selfless person—yeah right—I nodded wordlessly to what she said.

"Perfect. Here is your timetable for the rest of the semester. Each of your teachers has organized a binder for you of notes and papers that you have missed already. You'll need to catch up on the material as soon as possible, so be prepared to work hard for the next week."

Oh now I was feeling better.

"Here's a map of the school. I highlighted the best routes to all your classes for you. I know how hard it is to find your way on the first day of class. I remember my first day here." She chuckled lightly. "And this last paper is a list of some extra curricular activities that you can participate in. Do you have any questions, dear?"

I shook my head and gathered up the papers.

"Class starts in about fifteen minutes so feel free to explore. Have a good day!"

I smiled tightly and rushed out of the office before I could do something embarrassing. _Pull yourself together, Viviane. _I thought to myself furiously. _You're half-demon for goodness sake! Act like it!_

I took a deep breath to calm myself then looked at my schedule. It appeared that I had English first in room 110. I studied the map carefully, memorized it using Demon's photographic memory, then sauntered confidently towards class. In high school image was everything. I needed to act like I knew what I was doing, even if I didn't. It would keep people off my back, and most of their attention off me.

After I found my English class I explored around a bit, noting where everything was and confirming it with the map in my mind. Then to burn some times I leaned against a wall and listened to people's thoughts.

_Oh, is that a new girl? She looks nice enough, but a little arrogant perhaps._

_Oh man, oh man, oh man. This test is going to be killer! I can't believe I forgot—hey. That chick looks new. I wonder if I can get her number, she's hot._

_I'm so hot. I can't believe that George noticed me yet. Usually he's all over girls by now. Whoa, is that kid new? Maybe we could be friends. With her looks she's bound to be popular, maybe it'll rub off one me._

I shook my head with the sheer idiocy of it all, the shallowness of teenager's thoughts. It was rather sad really. I mean honestly. All they care about is the way people look, and if they're going to get a date. Isn't that sad? I mean honestly. You'd think that the 'future generation' would have important issues on their minds, but nope. We're frivolous people. Still shaking my head I walked into class.

A lot of people were there already. I studied the room carefully then walked over to the teacher to get my binder and introduce myself. I prayed to whoever was listening that the teacher would be nice and not make me introduce myself. I hated it when they did that.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

I smiled nervously at the teacher. "Hi, my name is Viviane Mires. I'm new here and I was told that you put together a binder of notes for me."

The brunette teacher looked at me sharply and smiled, showing off her brilliant white teeth. She must have been the same age as Jo. "Of course. Here you are. For right now don't worry about things too much, just concentrate on catching up," she said kindly before turning to the rest of the class. "All right class! Settle down! We have a new student with us today."

Darn it.

"I'd like to welcome Viviane Mires. Everyone, be nice to her, it's her first day."

I cringed as everyone looked at me with interested expressions. I crossed my fingers, though it was futile. I already knew what the teacher was going to say next.

"So Viviane, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Oh yeah, it's like I can read minds. Oh wait, I can. "Well, my name is Viviane as you know, I moved here from Boston." Oh man, I hated it when everyone looked at me. I had no idea what to say.

"Man, she's hot," a blonde sitting near the back of the class said. The class snickered slightly as I looked at the blond and smirked. I knew what to say now.

"In your dreams," I said sneered elegantly.

The class snickered as the blonde blushed slightly, but grinned cockily at me. I shook my head as the teacher called people to order.

"Thank you Viviane. Why don't you take a seat in front of Mr. Garwin there. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

I snorted and strode up the steps to the empty seat in front of "Mr. Garwin." If he tried anything I would _not_ be responsible for my actions. I quickly settled into my seat, avoiding all the curious looks in my direction. Honestly people, I'm not a zoo animal, I don't need to be treated like one.

I took out a notebook and started taking meticulous notes in an attempt to avoid the stares. Eventually as the class wore on people stopped staring at me and I was able to relax slightly. By the end of the period I had almost forgotten that I was new to the class. It was a rude awakening at the end of class when I started getting up and the red head sitting next to me tripped me.

I stumbled, trying to regain my balance, but there wasn't enough room behind the desk for me to maneuver. I was going to fall flat on my face in front of the entire class. _This_ wasn't going to be embarrassing at all.

I closed my eyes quickly, tensing for impact, but it never came. Instead I felt a strong pair of arms catch me and prop me gently upright. I opened my eyes quickly and found myself face to face with the same blonde who spoke at the beginning of class. I didn't know what to say to him so I turned quickly to face the red head that looked very mad that her plan had been thwarted.

"Excuse me," I asked icily polite. "Do you have a problem?"

She smirked at me. "No."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "No? So you're always clumsy and uncoordinated?"

She glared at me as people who overheard snickered. "I'm not clumsy or uncoordinated."

"No? So you tripped me on purpose? Well I would say that means you have a problem. But surely that can't be right, because you said you didn't have a problem. So what could possibly be wrong with you?"

A blush began to mount her cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with _me_," she said with a sneer.

"Is there not? So then you must be perfect, huh? Then why on earth would you trip me? Because if you're perfect you would a) know that tripping people isn't very nice and there fore would not do it. And b) have such a wonderful self-confidence in your perfection that you wouldn't feel the need to degrade yourself by tripping the new girl in class. So why'd you do it?"

The girl glared at me for a moment then flounced away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes then bent over to pick up the books I had dropped, but found them all in the blonde's arms. He stared at me intensely, then blinked and grinned at me cheerfully, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Wow. Shot down Kira and you haven't even been here for a whole morning. I like you already."

"I think you made clear what you think of me already Mr. Garwin," I said coolly, snatching my books from his arms. "And I think I made it clear what I think of you."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you were insulted. I thought girls liked it when a guy complimented them on how they look."

"They do. However you weren't complimenting me. You said it so people would give you attention. So if you would excuse me I need to get to my next class." I slipped passed him and started walking swiftly away from him. I hoped that he would get the hint. I wasn't looking for any relationships whatsoever, and I hoped to discourage him without resorting to plan Omega.

"So what's your next class?" He asked, quickly catching up to me.

Yeah, I don't think the person up there really liked me that much. "History," I said shortly. Plan Omega was in play.

"Excellent, that's my next class. I'll walk you there if you want."

I didn't reply but lengthened my step to get away from him.

"So what are you doing after school?" He lengthened his step to match mine.

Was he mentally disabled? Anyone could see I was trying to ignore him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something together, like study for that English exam coming up next week. You'll probably want some help catching up anyway."

He must be mentally disabled. Or he had another strategy. Hmm.

"So what do you say. It doesn't have to be a date, just as friends would be fine."

Maybe he was hoping that if he would annoy me enough I would stop ignoring him and talk. Well I wasn't going to give in to him. I would not talk to him no matter what.

"So that's a yes? Good, I'll be over at your dorm at 5."

"What?!" Oh crap. That just shows the extent of my willpower.

He smirked at me, but his eyes were intense as if he was trying to figure something out. "Ah, so she can speak."

I glared at him. "Ok look here, Pretty Boy," I snarled, my short fuse burning up quickly. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, all right? So now get off my back and leave me alone!"

"The name is Reid Garwin. And I think you do want to have something to do with me."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"You called my Pretty Boy. You think I'm pretty."

I smirked. "Oh, did I say pretty? I meant petty."

He glared at me, but continued to follow me as I made my way to history. I smirked to myself and mentally tallied up the points. Viviane 1 Reid zip. Moment of victory passed, and I came back down to earth. I walked through the history doors and quickly walked over to the teacher. Unfortunately he was busy talking to another student so I had to wait for him to finish, giving Reid the perfect opportunity to talk.

"So what do you—"

"Seriously Reid. Stay away from me," I interrupted.

"Why should I?" He asked quietly, his face inches from mine, his blue eyes staring into my own. I suppressed a shiver as sudden knowledge hit me. _He was different._ Quickly I shook that thought away and concentrated on his question.

Well what could I say? I certainly couldn't tell the truth. _The reason I can't date you is because I have a psychotic demon as a father who likes to kill people close to me to get to me._ I'm sure that would go over well. Quickly with the improvisation skills that would make any actor proud I came up with another excuse.

"I have a boyfriend waiting for me from back home." _Well,_ I thought in satisfaction as I saw his jaw drop and disappointment fill his eyes. _That certainly worked._

"Really? What's he like."

My gaze turned into slits. "Well for one he's not an idiot."

Just then the teacher finished talking so I turned away from Reid and introduced myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reid go to his own seat, and muscles that I hadn't known I had been clenching relaxed. Feeling disconcerted and confused I sat down in an empty seat and studiously ignored the stares of the other students, and one set in particular.

XXXXX _Reid POV_

Reid completely ignored what the teacher was saying and instead concentrated on the beautiful girl sitting a few seats in front of him. She was writing notes, carefully hanging onto the teacher's every word. Her brilliant red hair was swept over one to one side, her left elbow resting on the desk with her left hand propping up her head. Her lightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the florescent lighting, accenting every move. But at the same time there was a subtle…something that made her seem different.

A hard nudge in the ribs stopped his staring enough to glare at his friend Tyler Simms. Tyler silently passed him a note and returned to writing notes. Reid glanced warily up at the teacher then looked at the note.

_What's up with you? You've been staring at the new girl all class._

With a small smirk Reid quickly scribbled down his response. _'I met her in English, and I got this really weird vibe about her.'_

_What kind of vibe?_

'_I don't know for sure. I think she's not all she appears to be, she's hiding something. I feel what I imagine Pogue felt when he met Chase.'_

_It could be anything Reid. Do you think it's something like us?_

Reid frowned and thought about it quickly. _'I don't know. All I can say is that she has a secret, and I'm going to find out what.'_

Reid ignored all of Tyler's other attempts to talk to him, pretending that he was listening to the teacher for a change, but his thoughts were far away. He was planning on all the ways he could get to know Viviane, and measures he might have to take if she resisted. For the Good of the Covenant he needed to know.

XXXXX_ Viviane POV_

The rest of school was uneventful. I ate lunch at an empty table and did my homework instead of trying to make friends. It was a system that I had gotten used to at my other schools and I was used to it. It suited my goals of not getting close to anyone, and getting good grades. Two birds with one stone if you will.

All throughout lunch I could feel the stares on my back and fought the urge to hunch my shoulders. I hated it when people stared at me. My instincts were more honed than a human's so I could always tell when someone was staring at me. The hairs on the back of my neck would rise, and goose bumps would break out across my skin. It was a particularly pleasant feeling and I always had to repress the urge to shudder when it happened.

When lunch finally ended I rushed out of the lunchroom and to my next class, French. I had always liked French. The Demon had knack for learning languages, and it rubbed off on my normal self quite a bit. My French teacher a couple years back had pronounced me fully bilingual, but I still took the class so I wouldn't loose my touch.

I arrived at the classroom a couple minutes early and I talked to the teacher, Mme Trousseau until everyone arrived. She gave me the binder of notes, and caught me up on everything they had gone over so far. When she was done expressing how excited she was to have a good student in the class I sat down in a seat next to good-looking, brown-haired, blue-eyed guy. He smiled at me in a friendly manner and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tyler Simms," he whispered as the teacher started the lecture.

"Viviane Mires," I whispered back before settling down to write notes.

The class went very smoothly, almost too smoothly. I had covered all the material before and had kept my notes. Gradually I began to tune out the teacher, almost drifting to sleep before jerking awake again. It wasn't that the class was bad, it was just boring.

"Viviane?"

I jerked my eyes up from the paper that I was doodling to look at the teacher.

"Ta réponse?"

"Um…" What was the question?

Tyler inconspicuously slid a piece of towards me and I glanced at it quickly before looking at the teacher.

"L'imperitif?" I guessed.

Mme Trousseau beamed at me. "Oui, bravo." She then continued rattling on about whatever we had been talking about.

I looked at Tyler and he grinned at me. I mouthed thanks and returned to my drawing. Finally after what seemed like forever the bell rang. I gathered up my things and began to hurry out the door, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at Tyler who was smiling in his friendly way again.

"Hey," he said easily. "What's the rush?"

"I need to find my next class. I'm bound to get lost on the way so I need to hurry," I lied easily. What was it with boys and their need to talk to me today?

"What's your next class?"

"Biology, room 129."

"That's right next to my class. I'll walk with you there."

I tried to think of a way to politely refuse, but when I didn't find one a shrugged, resigned. "Sure, if you'd like to."

"It's not a problem," he reassured me and we started walking. "So what do you think of Spencer so far?"

"It's good." Let's see if plan Omega works this time.

"How have your classes been?"

"Good."

"What do you think of your teachers?"

"They're good."

"In the middle of the night a bunch of scientists are going replace your brain with a peanut."

"G—hey!" I glared at Tyler.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't resist."

I sniffed. "That doesn't make it any better."

"I know, I'm sorry. So honestly what do you think?"

I rolled my eyes. Ok, so Tyler wasn't going to allow Omega to stay in place for any length in time. I opened my mouth to give a real response but someone called my name.

"Hey Viviane!"

I frowned and whirled around, finding myself face to face with the guy from the plane. What was his name? Merrick? Eric? Derrick? Yeah, I think it was Derrick. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I go to this school, remember? So what are you doing here?"

"I go here now too." Dang it why can't people just leave me alone!

"Really? That's cool."

"Sure whatever." I tried to turn away from him, buy he grabbed me by the shoulder and stopped me. I felt a shiver go up my spine at his touch and I stiffened. Something about Derrick gave me the creeps. "Let go of me," I said softly.

"Not until you agree to have dinner with me."

"I don't date," I said flatly. "Besides I'm busy tonight."

Derrick smiled easily at me, but something told me he wasn't as relaxed as he appeared. "I'm not taking no as an answer, Viviane."

"I think the lady said no," Tyler stated coolly.

Derrick looked at Tyler as if noticing him for the first time. A sneer marred his handsome face. "I don't think you were involved with this. Walk away while you still can."

I jerked my arm out of his grip quickly. "Stay away from me Derrick. I'm not going to repeat myself. Next time I won't be so nice."

Derrick smirked at me and allowed me to go. "I'm counting on it."

I looked at him uneasily and hurried away with a furious Tyler in tow. We turned the last corner together and I gave Tyler one small, stiff smile before going into my class. I hated to admit it but I was surprised by Derrick's attitude in the hall, and I hated it when people do things I don't expect. It means it's that much easier for my father to find me, and I couldn't let that happen.

**So there you are. Please review!!! Anything is welcome!!! Even just a "well done" or "I though it was crap" is ok. Just please tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. Bad Boys

**Hey, here's another post for you guys. I have finally decided who I'm going to hook Viviane up with, but I will not say. You have to figure that out for yourself. I have to thank my brother for his help on this one. He gave me an excellent reason for it. (Those of you who have read my profile page know who he is.)**

**I do not own The Covenant or any recognizable characters.**

_Chapter 3: Bad Boys_

I jumped as the bell signaling the end of classes sounded through the room. Someone should seriously shoot it and put it out of its misery. Quickly I gathered up my books and joined the flood of students filing out of the class. Following the flood of students—seriously, people make better wall than doors—I finally made it out to the parking lot and walked over to my new beat up, old, second hand car Jo had given to me. It wasn't as nice as the car I had with my last set of foster parents, but I didn't car too much. A car is a car after all. As long as it got me from point A to point B I was all right. No, I'm not crazy. 

I unceremoniously dumped my things into the trunk of the car and started walked around to the front again. I turned around the corner of the car and ran into a large, hard figure. I stumbled back slightly and looked up and the apology died on my lips. It was Derrick. Honestly, he was like a cold sore, only less pleasant.

"Hey Viviane. Where are you going?" he asked politely. The psychotic side of himself seemingly gone. Perhaps he had a split personality disorder.

"Away from you," I said tartly.

He laughed. "Now Viviane, that wasn't very nice."

I glared at him, creeped out by his laugh. It seemed to be pleasant and carefree, but I could detect an undercurrent of malice beneath it. It reminded me of something though I couldn't quite place it. "Who said I was trying to be nice? I most certainly didn't." I suddenly looked interested. "I don't suppose you're schizophrenic as well as having a split personality disorder?"

His eyes flashed for a moment though his brilliant white smile stayed in place. "I think you should try and be nice Viviane. I have the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"Over my dead body," I snarled back, my lip curling in disgust. The thought of being with him for any length of time made me want to throw up. In another second or so I was going to need to find a bathroom.

"Is there a problem here?" I whipped my head around and stared with disbelief at none other than Reid Garwin. All right, now I really was getting angry.

"Is there a blinking, neon sign above my head that tells all the nearby males to come and make my life miserable?" I asked acidly to both the boys. They didn't even look at me as they sized each other up. Finally Derrick looked away

"I'll talk to you later Viviane. Remember what I said." Swiftly Derrick turned on his heel and walked away. I watched him for a moment before turning to glare at Reid.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked tartly.

Reid smirked at me. "Stalking is such an ugly word."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever. Go and do whatever you usually are doing when you're not bothering me." I unlocked my door and climbed in, slamming the door shut behind me. I quickly started the car, rolled down the window and started driving away, leaving Reid in the parking lot staring after my car.

About ten minutes later I pulled up at Jo's house and lugged all my things up the steps. I staggered through the door and shut it behind me with a foot. Then with a grunt started down the hall to my room.

"Hey Viviane! How was school?"

"Pretty good," I said vaguely, dumping my things on the bed.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Not yet!" Sheesh woman, school just ended less than half an hour ago. Do you really think I would have my homework done by now?

"Get it done please!"

I rolled my eyes. Duh. I would have thought that would have been a given. With so much work to get caught up one I didn't know how I would cope. With a groan I turned on some music then quickly did my homework.

It took me less time than it would for the average person because I cheated a little. I used my powers to get things done more quickly. Yeah, I know. I'm a cheater. But I laugh in the face of authority, mwa hahahaha!

By the time I was finished my homework I could smell supper and I wandered out, my sensitive nose picking out the smell of different herbs and spices. I licked my lips as I stared hungrily down at the garlic bread, spaghetti and meat sauce. It was one of my favorite meals on the entire planet and it always made me feel better about myself. Seriously, there is nothing better than spaghetti and garlic bread. Ok, rolo ice cream would give it a run for its money, but still.

"Hey Viviane, did you get your work done?"

I nodded as I continued to stare at the food. "Yep."

"Excellent. Could you set the table for me again? I have to drain the spaghetti in two seconds."

"Sure, not a problem."

Setting the table was less of an ordeal this time because I knew where most of the things were now. The only real problem I had was looking for the Parmesan cheese. I searched everywhere I thought it could be, placed I didn't think it could be and still I couldn't find it. It was like the disappearing pen syndrome. When you set down your pen, come back and find it's not where you put it. It's after you give up looking for it when you actually find it. I finally gave up and asked Jo.

"Hey Jo, do you know where the Parmesan is?"

Jo frowned and began to shake her head when she blinked and looked down. Giving a sheepish grin she passed the container in her hands.

"I put some on the garlic bread," she explained.

I smirked slightly then put it on the table. Me 1, disappearing Parmesan cheese syndrome 0. I sat down at the table and waited impatiently for Jo to bring the food. Finally after what seemed like forever Jo brought the food out to the table and we sat down to eat. My rumbling stomach announcing that it was about time.

"So Viviane, how were your classes?"

"Pretty good."

"Care to elaborate?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "There's not a lot to say at this point. I'm just beginning to get the feel of them, but all the teachers seem pretty nice so far."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Art."

"How's that been?"

"Fun. I just pretty much doodled as the rest of the class finished up on a project." Honestly, what's with the twenty questions? Was this an interrogation? I mean seriously, all that was missing was a blinding light.

"How do the guys look?"

_What!_ I choked on the spaghetti I was eating and I blinked up at her once my eyes finished watering. "What?" I finally managed to gasp.

She smirked at me. "How do the guys look? Come on, give me a rating from 1 to 10."

I stared at her in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be my _mother_? You aren't supposed to ask these questions!"

"Oh really? So what am I supposed to do?"

I floundered for a moment and thought about what my other foster parents had been like. "You're supposed to warn me away from every single guy that you think I might like, and get on my nerves about how I should be careful."

Jo arched an eyebrow at me. "Do you want me to?"

I opened my mouth to reply, thought about the question for a moment then closed my moth and shook my head sheepishly. "No, not particularly."

Jo chuckled. "Good, because I don't want to. I've never been too good with the mother figure anyway. I like to think of myself more like an older sister or an aunt or something. I'm sure you've had enough parental experience to last a lifetime, so I'm not going to do that to you," she said bluntly. Then she grinned slyly. "So you never answered my question. And do you know if any of the teachers are young and single?"

I snickered at her questions and answered them as best I could. "The guys on average are pretty good. I would say about 7-ish. None are really type though."

Jo grinned at me as she sipped at her glass of milk. "How do you know? You haven't met them all surely."

I rolled my eyes. "It felt like it." I gave her a brief and not very detailed version of what happened and she considered it.

"Hey, that was only three guys. There's plenty more guys out there. I haven't heard of this Derrick fellow, but I've heard about Reid Garwin."

I looked at her with interest. "Really? What have you heard?"

Jo shrugged. "I bet a whole lot of it in nonsense, but I know he grew up around here and is best friends with three other guys, one of them I think is named Tyler, but I don't know if he's the one you met. In any case Reid has a reputation of being quite the lady's man. Going out with a girl only long enough to get in her pants then moving on. I'd watch yourself with him," she warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, that's the feeling I had about him anyway."

Jo nodded approvingly. "Good. Now about this Tyler, he seemed like a sweetheart." Her eyes went all dreamy. "I'd love to meet a guy my age who was like that."

I shrugged. "I guess, but I don't know. I don't think he's entirely me type." I needed to come up with some excuses why I wouldn't date anyone here. Obviously the truth wasn't going to cut it. I shouldn't have to explain to you why.

Jo cocked her head at me. "Why not?"

_Why not? Well why don't we start off with my powers? I think that reason pretty much gets rid of every guy on the planet._ "I don't know," I said shrugging again. "He seems like a nice guy and all, but I think he might be a little too nice and shy. I think I might need a guy who can counter my personality a bit. Like if I push he would push back a little too." I wasn't explaining this very well. "I mean I don't want him to roll over if I was in one of my moods."

Jo looked fascinated by my pathetic explanations. "Go on," she encouraged me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and ate a little more spaghetti. "I guess I need someone who would be able to handle my personality without being too soft or too hard on me. I want someone who can be funny, but knows when to be serious. I need someone responsible, caring, patient, sweet, someone who will stick up for me, but still let me be my own person. Someone who will do things for me even if he feels stupid, plan something hopelessly cheesy just because I like it, and all the while just being himself."

Jo smiled at me, almost sadly. "You paint a pretty picture Viviane. I wish you luck on finding your perfect man."

I smiled. "Yeah I know, it's never going to happen." Which was exactly why I said that. Also because it's true. I did need that kind of guy, though I'm sure he didn't exist.

Jo reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "Don't give up hope yet. You're young, you still have lots of time." She straightened and ginned at me. "You still didn't answer my other question. What are the teachers like?"

Honestly, one track mind here, but I didn't mind. I laughed and gave her brief descriptions of the teachers I had met so far. We laughed and teased each other in our tastes in men, making fun of the funny things teachers do, and in general had a good time. It was late when I finally went to bed, and as I got ready for bed I realized something. For the first time in a long time I was genuinely…not quite happy but content.

_What is this place doing to me, _I wondered sleepily as I closed my eyes beneath my sheets. _Maybe there's something in the water. _I didn't have time to consider this before I drifted into sleep.

The next day I woke to the rude blaring of my alarm clock. I propped open a bleary eye and stared dejectedly at the red numbers on the screen. 7:00. I moaned. It was too early to be alive. Any sane person wouldn't even consider getting up that early. Reluctantly I rolled slowly out of bed then stumbled to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water on my skin felt deliciously relaxing. I scrubbed myself all over, shaved my legs then finally stepped out of the shower. I didn't want to waste all the hot water when Jo still needed to shower.

I dried myself off with a large, fluffy blue towel then scampered back to my room to change into my uniform. I dressed quickly and tried not to look at the uniform as I brushed out my brilliant red hair and brought half of is into a ponytail, leaving some bangs down to frame my face. I then put on my favorite dragon necklace, my watch, and applied a tiny bit of make up. I had always thought make up was too much of a nuisance to do too much with it.

"Viviane, are you up? You got to go soon!"

"I'm coming," I called back to Jo as I picked up my book bag and raced down the hall to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal, eating quickly as I ran over my schedule for the day.

"Viviane, here's a house key. I forgot to give it to you yesterday." Jo walked into the room and passed me a key on a 'If you drink and drive then you're a bloody idiot' keychain. Of course. That's a subtle warning. I stuffed it in my purse and listened to what Jo was saying.

"I'm going out today to run some errands so I might not be home when you get back. Don't worry about anything except doing your homework though. I've got something good planned, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," I said mockingly. She snorted and grabbed the keys to her car.

"Talk to some boys," she called as she was leaving. "I don't want to have a hermit on my hands."

I snorted as she shut the door and quickly finished gobbling down my food. I rinsed out my bowl in the sink then rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth before leaving. In record time I was ready to go and I grabbed my bag before heading out to my car, locking the door behind me.

The drive to school was extremely uneventful. I drove carefully on the slippery streets—it must have rained last night—and before long I was parking in the school parking lot. I swiftly grabbed my school bag, locked the car then walked briskly to the front doors. Time for another day at Spencer Academy. Yay.

XXX _Reid POV _XXX

Reid watched the new red head student walk confidently across the grass and to the front doors. Half her hair was gathered messily in a ponytail, with some bangs coming down and framing her face. She only wore a dash of make up, but looked stunning nonetheless. She even made the uniform look good, a feat Reid never thought he would see in his lifetime. Her long, lightly tanned legs rippled with muscle as she walked, and he knew without a doubt that she worked out, hard. He liked the thought.

Her face was alert, but closed off. It was as if she was telling the world that she didn't want to know them, and was ok with not knowing anyone. But Reid could see a tiny trace of sadness in her eyes, a secret that she never told anyone and was getting tired of carrying around all the time. He wanted to know what it was, he wanted to help her.

'_Whoa, dude. Where did that come from?'_

_You like her._

'_Well sure, she's hot. Every guy wants to get in her pants.'_

_That not what I mean._

_What?_

_You are genuinely attracted to her. Admit it._

'_What? You're crazy!'_

_If I am then you are too. I'm you._

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear it.'_

_Hey, are you standing in water? Can you see the pyramids?_

'_What?'_

_Because you are knee deep in de-nile!_

'_Shut up!'_

"Earth to Reid."

Reid blinked and turned back to face Tyler. "What?"

Tyler smirked at him. "You've been watching Viviane ever since she stepped out of her car. I think you were beginning to drool."

Reid scowled at his friend. "Shut up. What did you think of her when you talked to her?"

Tyler shrugged. "I dunno, man. We didn't talk too long, but you're right. I got a vague feeling that she might be hiding something."

Reid smirked triumphantly at his friend. "I told you so. Do you think we should tell Caleb and Pogue?" he asked, talking about their other friends.

Tyler shrugged. "It's up to you. You're the one who first sensed it. But if it's any help look at it this way." He looked his friend in the eye with a small smirk. "Do you really want to face them if something bad happens and you don't tell them?"

Reid looked at his friend and smiled back and clapped him on the back. "Well when you put it that way," he said grinning. Together the two boys picked up their bags and sauntered up the steps and into the school.

**So there you have it. Now, you know the drill. Press that little blue button down there and tell me what you think! It ain't rocket science people!**


	5. Humans

**Hello my duckies! Just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm going on vacation today. I'm going to my family's cabin for the weekend, and then I **_**might**_** be going to my cousin's for a while. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone so I thought I would give you what I had for the next chapter. I know it's short, but that's all I have done at this moment and I just couldn't leave you with nothing. I would feel guilty. I promise I will write a lot while I'm gone so when I get back I'll have a couple chapters to post as the very least. Hope you guys don't hate me too much!**

**I do not own the Covenant or any associated characters.**

_Chapter 4: Humans  
_

I walked into my English class a few minutes early and settled into my seat quickly before pulling out my notebook to doodle as I waited. There really wasn't much to do. On principle I didn't go to class early. That left me with too much time to think about things I didn't want to think about. And it was more a nerd thing to go to class early. Call me picky but I didn't need—or want—that reputation. People would ask me to do stuff for them…and I'm sure you know the story. I just didn't want to risk it. And yes, ok, I'll admit it. I have my pride.

And yes I am aware of the saying 'pride come before the fall'. What can I say? I live dangerously.

"Hi, my name is Sarah."

I blinked and looked up at the pretty blond girl who was sitting in front of me. I smiled tentatively at her. "Viviane."

She smiled brilliantly at me. "So how do you like Spencer so far?"

I shrugged, hiding my panic. Why did everyone in this school try to talk to me? Did they have no respect for my wishes to remain apart? "It's ok," I mumbled at last.

"I remember my first few days here," she said with a laugh. "I was so scared and I was sure everyone hated me. But I got over it really fast thanks to my boyfriend and great friends."

I nodded not quite sure how to reply. "Lucky gal."

"So I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with my boyfriend and my friends. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

I hesitated. I liked my lunch times alone. It set me apart from the others so I wouldn't become attached, and I was able to get more schoolwork done. Besides that it was my tradition. _My _tradition. I didn't want to sound greedy or anything, but it was _mine_! I frantically tried to think of a polite way to refuse, but none came to mind. Reluctantly I nodded.

"Ok, I don't want to be a bother."

"Its fine, Viviane. My friends would love to meet you!"

I smiled uncertainly at her and let out a small sigh of relief when the teacher called us to order and started talking about today's lesson. I turned my attention to taking notes and ignored the people around me, trying not to think about my future lunch.

My morning classes passed too quickly for my state of mind and all too soon a very excited Sarah was dragging me to the cafeteria. I tried to plaster a cheery mask on my face, but it didn't work so well. All I managed was a nervous smile.

"Hey guys!" Sarah chirped cheerfully. "This is Viviane. Viviane, these are my friends Kate, her boyfriend Pogue, my boyfriend Caleb, Tyler and Reid."

I blinked at the last two boys and smiled icily at Reid, then a more genuine smile at Tyler and the others. "Hi."

"Hey." They said at once, smiling cheerfully at me.

The girl, Kate had dark skin and hair, but looked very friendly Her boyfriend Pogue had longer brown hair and sat with one arm wrapped around Kate. Caleb had shorter, spikier, dark hair and gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek before grinning in a friendly way at me. Tyler smiled at me, but Reid just looked at me strangely.

"So Viviane. Where did you move from?"

"Boston."

Sarah laughed. "Really? That's where I moved from."

I smiled slightly and sat down on the bench, ready to high tail it out of there if things got too awkward. I didn't want to connect to these people; it wasn't safe for them! "It's a small world."

Sarah laughed and bit into an apple. "It sure is!"

"So, Viviane. How do you like things here at Spencer?" Caleb asked.

I smiled politely, hoping this wasn't going to move into a full blown interrogation. "It's nice. I like it a lot more than I thought it would." I grimaced and plucked at my skirt. "Though I can't say anything good about the uniform."

They laughed and dug into their lunches. We talked about all sorts of things from the teachers to places that they suggested I see while here in Ipswich. And despite my inner warnings I began to relax and have a good time. That's probably why Derrick appeared in the first place. God forbid that I should ever have time to relax and not have something bad happen.

"Hey there, Viviane. Did you miss me?"

I stiffened and set my water bottle down on the table. "Yes," I said sarcastically. "I totally missed having a psychotic, moody teenager stalking me."

Derrick smirked. "I know you love me Viviane. You don't need to pretend anymore."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes. I want you."

I clucked and shook my head mournfully. "I'm sorry, let me clarify. Is there something you want that you might actually get?"

I heard someone snicker but I didn't turn to see who it was. Derrick's eyes narrowed and my instincts immediately forced my senses into high alert. I had to force myself not to let the Demon take over.

Derrick leaned closer to me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Careful, Viviane. Or you might find yourself attracting unwanted attention. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

My eyes narrowed and I glared up at him. Was he hinting about my plan Omega? How did he know about it?

Derrick chuckled at my expression and leaned in even closer, speaking so softly only I could hear. "I know a lot of things, Viviane. You'd be surprised at how much I know." He glanced at the others who were watching us with rapt expression, ready to interfere at the slightest sign. "Continue playing around with the humans. We'll meet again. And when we do, I won't be so nice. You've had your chance, Viviane. I won't let your father keep you to himself. You're mine."

My eyes widened with shock and I was about to ask him questions when he straightened and walked briskly away, leaving me stunned and with a million questions. Talk about a dramatic departure.

"Viviane, are you all right?" Sarah asked worriedly.

I blinked at looked at the others who were staring at me. "Um…yeah. I'm fine." I stood up and took my tray. "I need to go and talk to one of my teachers. See ya guys later," I muttered and I hurried away.

XXX _Reid POV _XXX

I watched Viviane walked quickly away then turned back to Caleb, triumph in his eyes. "I told you there was something funny about her."

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I did have a funny feeling about her," he admitted. "What about you, Pogue?"

Pogue shrugged. "I might have felt something about her, but I'm more concerned about that guy who talked to her. What was his name? Derrick?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I don't like him either. My instincts just shriek at me to either kill him or run away."

Reid smirked at his friend. "Why Baby Boy. I didn't know you had instincts."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Shut up Reid. This is serious."

Reid immediately stopped laughing and turned to Caleb. "What do you say? You heard what Derrick told her right?"

Sarah looked curious. "What did he say to her? I didn't catch it."

Reid rolled his eyes. "He said something about not attracting attention, meeting again, not being so nice next time, and something about her father. That he wouldn't let him keep her to himself or something?"

Caleb looked troubled. "He said something else."

Reid blinked. "What else did he say?"

Caleb looked at his friends and swallowed hard. "He said 'continue playing with the humans'."

Tyler blinked. "But that hints that…"

"She's not human," Caleb said grimly.

The group sat in silence and tried to absorb that. Finally Reid broke the silence. "So now what do we do?"

Everyone turned and looked at Caleb. He frowned and thought about if for a moment then looked up.

"We're going to have to talk to her. I'll see if I can catch her after school."

"She's been hiding her identity probably for her whole life, Caleb," Pogue spoke softly. "I don't think she's going to tell you anything."

Caleb nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I know, but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt anyways."

"And if she doesn't talk?"

Caleb sighed then stood. "Then we're going to have to resort to drastic measure." The bell rang a second after his final words and the group of teenagers quickly dumped their garbage then went to their next class.

**So there you go. Again sorry that I won't be able to post for while, but I still want lots of reviews! Just because I'm going away doesn't mean there are excuses for you!**


	6. Derael

Hey, sorry about the wait. This is the first chance I've had to get on my dad's computer for a long time. I hope you all don't hate me for making you wait. So as my way of apologizing I'm giving you two chapters and I'll get another up as soon as possible. I do not own the Covenant or any associated characters. I'm having some trouble getting chapters up so please be patient.

_Previously:_

"She's been hiding her identity probably for her whole life, Caleb," Pogue spoke softly. "I don't think she's going to tell you anything."

Caleb nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I know, but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt anyways."

"And if she doesn't talk?"

Caleb sighed then stood. "Then we're going to have to resort to drastic measures." The bell rang a second after his final words and the group of teenagers quickly dumped their garbage then went to their next class.

_Chapter 5: Derael_

Crap, crap, crap and re-crap! This wasn't supposed to happen! Who was Derrick? How did he know my father? He didn't sound like one of my father's goons, and he certainly didn't act like it! But then what would that make him? A rival perhaps?

_Beautiful,_ I snarled to myself as I stalked through the hall to my class. _I'm stuck in the middle of a demon rivalry! Can things get any worse?_

"Hey Viviane!"

Open mouth, insert foot.

"Viviane, wait up!"

I turned around slowly and forced Tyler a smile as he quickly caught up to me. "Hey Tyler. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You left rather quickly after Derrick left."

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I just needed to talk to one of my teachers. I wanted to do that before the bell rang. I was going to leave earlier but then Derrick showed up."

Tyler nodded. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Sheesh, how many times do I have to say that?

We walked into class silently and sat in our seats. I doodled in my notebook again while waiting for the rest of the class and ignored the looks Tyler was giving me. I knew he suspected I wasn't as fine as I was saying, but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was get school over with so I could figure things out without any interruptions at home.

And again the big person up there didn't like me very much. What had I done to him?

At the end of my last class I was out of my seat and in the hall faster than the rest of the kids gathered up their books. Earning a few strange looks from others in the hall I walked briskly through the halls and to the parking lot. Thanks to my rush I had missed most of the crowds and I was the only one there. Well…almost.

"Viviane!"

_That's my name. Don't wear it out._ I thought sarcastically. I turned and forced a smile at Sarah's boyfriend. Caleb was his name, right? "What can I do for you Caleb?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at lunch?"

I mentally winced and turned back to my car, packing my things in the back. "I'm really sorry if it caused you any inconvenience. I met him on the plane on the way here and he just won't leave me alone. I'm seriously thinking about getting a restraining order." I was serious too. Just not the legal kind I was suggesting. No, my restraining order would involve some holy water, magic, and other necessities.

Caleb laughed. "It's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok too."

I slammed the trunk closed and suppressed the urge to tell him to but out. That would just arouse suspicion. "I'm fine. Honest." I don't think he believed me. But he let it slide.

"I also happened to over hear part of what he said to you."

Double crap. "Really? What did you hear?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Something about 'playing with the humans'. Do you know what he meant by that?"

_Oh yeah. It means that I'm not human and he likely isn't either. Yeah, like I would tell you that. _I shrugged to Caleb and unlocked my car door. "I have no idea what he meant by that. I think he might have lost some of his marbles. He's been acting pretty crazy since I've met him." Crazy for a human that is.

Caleb nodded, but I could see the doubt in his eyes. "Uh huh."

I grinned at him, feigning ignorance. "Yeah. Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I really need to get home. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too."

I climbed in the car and quickly drove away, hoping he wouldn't press any further on the subject. I didn't understand why he didn't understand me. Surely the fact that Derrick was crazy was far more plausible than the idea that there were other races out there besides humans. I mean, I knew it was true, but hardly anyone else did if any at all. Perhaps Caleb was slightly off his rocker as well.

_Or perhaps he is one of the few that knows._

I shivered at the thought and banished it from my mind. I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I pushed Caleb out of my mind and concentrated on the road. When I got home I would do my homework quickly, have dinner with Jo, then go out on the streets and see if I could find Derrick. I needed to find out who he was, and what he wanted. That took precedence over everything.

XXX _Reid POV _XXX

"So what did she say?" Reid asked impatiently when Caleb appeared after talking to Viviane. Pogue and Tyler looked questioningly at Caleb who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She said that Derrick was crazy and that he was talking nonsense."

The four boys exchanged a look, looking grim.

"She could be telling the truth," Tyler pointed out quietly.

Reid snorted. "What are the chances of that Baby Boy? We all felt that something was strange about her. Just because Derrick might be worse doesn't mean that Viviane is nothing."

"She did meet him on the plane ride here. Perhaps he's just stalking her."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Perhaps there's a reason why he's stalking her. Like they are the same thing, or they know each other or something. We still need to figure out what is so different about Viviane."

Everyone turned to look at Caleb to see what he had to say. His lips tightened and he looked each of his brothers in the eye before replying.

"Reid's right. We need to figure out what she is, but we won't confront her about it now. At the moment let's lay low and watch her. If we find out something definite then we'll act on it. Talk to her guys, try and get in her head…without using," he added glaring at Reid. "Ok guys. Let's go to swim practice." The four boys walked casually away from the front doors of the school and made their way to the pool. None of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them.

XXX _Viviane POV _XXX

When I got home I followed my plans to the inch. I did my homework quickly, then ate supper with Jo. After giving some excuse about meeting with friends I changed into my butt-kicking attire then started wandering the streets.

An hour later I felt like I had come across every person in Ipswich, except for the one I wanted to meet. How was that possible? I dunno, but you weren't there walking through the now drizzling weather looking for a person who might not even be there. Several times I debated going home, but something in my gut told me to keep going.

And going.

And going.

I must be insane.

Two hours later I decided I was going to wrap it up. I still needed to go to school tomorrow and I wanted to get as much rest as possible before then. With a heavy sigh I took a short cut through an alley. That's when I felt it. I was being watched.

Without hesitation I let the Demon come forward and crouched into a ready position. I sniffed the air and with my Demon's heightened senses I could smell it, even through the rain. Brimstone. There was a demon nearby.

I turned in a circle slowly, trying to figure out where the demon was, but I didn't see anything. I sniffed cautiously, then was alerted by a strange sound behind me. I whipped around, a snarl imprinted on my face ready to attack Derrick. But before I could do anything I was thrown into a wall. I quickly recovered and jumped to my feet, glaring at Derrick.

"Stupid, little idiot," I snarled.

Derrick laughed, his white teeth glinted and I noticed he had grown some fangs. His eyes too had changed into the telltale slits. Give him a cape and he'd look like Count Dracula. "Come now, my dear," he said silkily. "I thought you were more mature than to stoop to name calling."

I snarled wordlessly at him. "Who are you?"

He feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart. Drama King. "Why, I thought you knew. I'm Derrick."

I snorted. He should get a comedy act he's so funny. Not. "That's just a name you made up to fit in with the humans. Who are you really?"

He smirked at me. "What are you going to give me in return? I'm not going to give away free information."

I glared at him. "Tell. Me. Your. Name," I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed again. "Very well. Just because you're so cute when you're angry." I gritted my teeth and listened to him carefully. "My name is Derael. I'm a…business rival or your father's."

"Then go away and do your business. There's no reason for you to be here blowing my cover with the humans."

"Of course there is my dear Viviane."

I blinked. "What?"

"Because of who you are."

I stared at him. "What?" I was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"You're your father's daughter," he said as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't make any sense. What does his business have to do with me?"

His eyebrows rose again. "Why, it has everything to do with you." He looked at me carefully then frowned. "Do you know why your father wants you so badly?"

I looked at him warily then shook my head. "No."

"Because of a prophesy. A powerful seer told him that he would only be able to conquer this world if he had a child. And if, and only if the child agreed to help its father before it reached its eighteenth year. That is why he wants you Viviane. He wants to take over the world with your help. But his time is running out. You have done a remarkable job keeping at bay, I'll give you that. But your father is weak so it doesn't say much."

My father was weak? I didn't want to meet who Derael thought was strong. "So why are you here?" I asked warily.

He stared at me as if I had grown a set of horns. Though in my case it might not be so surprising. "Because I can't afford to let your father gain control over you. It would be bad for business."

"What business?"

He smirked at me. "The taking over worlds business, love. Your father and I have been rivals since before time, trying to destroy more worlds than the other. We both found Earth at the same time, so now we are racing against each other to destroy it. I can't afford to let your father get you, so I'm going to have you instead."

"What? I'm not going to help you take over the world!"

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Did I ever said I needed your help? All I said was that I can't afford for your father to find you. So you have two choices. You can join me, or I can kill you. What's you choice?"

"My choice. You want to know my choice." Did he really not know what I was going to say? "Yeah, I'm going to join you and let you destroy my planet," I said sarcastically Honestly! He _had _to be mentally unstable.

He brightened for a moment. "Really?"

"No."

He clucked his tongue mockingly. "Come now Viviane. I could give you a good life as my wife. You'd have everything you could ever wish for. And I could teach you more about your powers."

This was getting ridiculous. "No," I said firmly. "I'm only 17. I don't plan on getting married for a long time yet. And besides, I already know how to control my powers."

He arched an eyebrow at me yet again. Honestly, what was with him and that gesture? "What you use now? Please, that is just a tiny taste of what you can do."

I felt my anger boiling up and I growled at him. "You have no idea what I can do."

"Telepathy, telekinesis, mind control," he said smoothly. "You think those are the only powers you have, but you have no idea how wrong you are."

Who did this guy think he was? "Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

He smirked. "Have you ever felt truly angry?" He held up his hand to stop me from speaking. "Not this petty, slight annoyance you're feeling right now. True anger. When you will stop at nothing to hurt those that hurt you or yours. The kind of anger that burns, making you lost control over your actions. Have you ever felt that anger?"

I put aside my mistrust for an instant and thought about what he had said and then felt a cold stab of fear. He was right. I had never felt that kind of anger before, and now that he had described it I didn't ever want to. I tried to hide my answer from Derael, but he saw it in my eyes.

"You never have, have you?" He laughed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "That anger, Viviane, is the key to your true powers. The closer you get to feeling that anger, the more power you have. Your telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control are just some of your powers that come more easily for you. But if you get truly angry, the power of your demonic heritage comes forward."

"I don't believe you!" I couldn't believe him. If what he said was true then I would be like a ticking time bomb. If I got truly angry, I might lost control and hurt an innocent. I couldn't let that happen.

"Don't you?" he questioned.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. My slitted eyes flashing dangerously. "I will not help you destroy my world, or any other! And don't even think about your second option because I ain't going along with that either!"

If I ever write a book about the top ten ways to anger a demon, not doing as they say would be number one. Derael's eyes flashed and I could feel the power drape around him like a cloak. Fear paralyzed me for a second, but I quickly shook it off. I couldn't afford to freeze up any more.

"Don't make me do this, Viviane." His voice had deepened and it now resonated with more power than I could ever hope to use. "This will be your last chance."

"Bite me." That would go on as number two on my list of ways anger demons.

Faster than I could see a ball of fire came flying towards my head. It was only because of my Demon's reflexes that I was able to get out of they way without getting too crispy. I quickly rolled away and slammed a dumpster into Derael. Without flinching he held out his hand and stopped the dumpster a inch away from his hand. With a flip of his wrist he sent it flying towards me and I again I dodged out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked mockingly as he threw dozens of fireballs at my head at once.

Oh crap. Moving faster than I had ever moved before I managed to dodge most of them, but one hit me on the shoulder. I was thrown to the ground and I hissed in pain when it moved my shoulder.

_Come on Viviane, get up! You can't let him beat you! _

'_Shut up!' _I growled.

_No, you have to get up._

'_You don't know how it feels.'_

_Yes I do, I can just ignore it._

'_I'm can't get up.'_

_And you call yourself a demon. You're a pussy._

'_I am not!'_

_Then prove it. Pain is optional._

'_I hate you.'_

_Then you hate yourself. Now get up!_

With a grunt I got to my knees then to my feet. I staggered a bit, but bit down on the pain that was threatening to overwhelm me. I couldn't lose this fight. Not only was my life in danger, the whole world was at stake. Sheesh I was beginning to sound like a superhero. Don't tell me that ain't sad.

"Come on Viviane. Just speak the word and all your pain will stop."

"No," I growled. "Bring it on buddy, I'm ready." Oh boy. Don't ask me why I said that. He must not be the only one who's mentally challenged.

With an evil grin Derael gathered even more power around him. I could see the world warping around his figure and all the blood drained from my face. The human part of my mind screamed at me to run, but my Demon half was too stubborn. I widened my stance, crouched slightly and watched him carefully. Ready for what he would throw at me.

He held his hands in front of him and the power began to gather on his hands. Black electricity crackled over his hands as more and more power accumulated on his hands. As I watched in horror he compacted it so it would fly faster then I could move.

I knew I would never be able get out of the way on time so I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly fished a bottle of holy water out of my pockets and used my powers to send it flying towards him just as he released his ball of destructive power at me.

I had just enough time to regret not being close to anyone before it slammed into my chest. The force of it threw me into a wall and I cracked my head against it. Still that pain was nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

It was excruciating. That was the only word I could find that could possibly describe the pain, and yet it never gave it justice. My limbs locked in place and my muscles twitched despite how hard I tried to stay still. A scream erupted from my mouth, destroying my vocal chords with the force of it.

Slowly the pain flowed to my other parts as well, until my entire body was in pain. I tried to control myself, but the more I tried to stop it the more it hurt. I was beginning to see black spots dance across my vision when I heard a sudden crash in the background. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate with me.

Suddenly the pain began to intensify, if that was possible. I arched my back and screamed even louder. Tears streamed down my face and I wondered for a brief instant if I was going to die. Then the blackness over took me.

**Dun dun dun daaaahhh! **


	7. Lonely

**Here you go my duckies, another chapter for you. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own the Covenant or any associated characters.**

_Chapter 6: Lonely _

I woke to a pounding head that throbbed on time to my pulse. Must have been some party to have a hangover like that. I moaned and tried to lift my pillow over my head, only there wasn't one there. In fact, it didn't feel as if I was lying in bed at all.

I blearily opened my eyes and found myself staring up at a starry sky and the tops of buildings. _What? Where am I? _I frowned and attempted to sit up, but a knife of pain stabbed me in the head and I fell back down. _What happened?_

Carefully I looked around as far as I could without moving, then everything came rushing back. Derrick, the fight, the information I had gained, and the pain. I shuddered at the phantom tendrils of pain and forced myself into a sitting position to taking a closer look around the alley.

A dumpster was sitting slightly crushed on its side near the mouth of the alley. There was some scorch marks on the ground where Derael had been standing, but other than that the alley looked like it had when I first arrived. With another moan I lay back down on the ground and tried to figure out my next step.

"All right Viviane," I said to myself. "What do you know?"

I knew that Derrick was a demon and that he was competing against my father. The competing included winning me over or killing me. At this moment killing me was probably the most likely. Peachy. I knew Caleb and the others suspected that there was more to me than I was saying. I knew my father would find me soon, and when he did there would be even more trouble. Double peachy. I was say in over my head and there was nothing I could do about it. Well at least it couldn't get worse.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Why did I always have to get proved wrong?

I turned my head and saw a shadowed figure standing in the mouth of the alley. I looked back up at the sky and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I always lay down in allies and stare up at raining skies."

The man shifted slightly and tried to figure out whether or not I was being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes again and began the slow and painful process of standing up. The man tried to help me but I waved him back.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I gave one last heave and I was up. Only slightly wobbling I forced a smile. "You can go now."

"Are you sure? You don't look too hot."

I snorted. "Well thanks. It's every girl's dream to be told she doesn't look too hot."

He shifted uncomfortably again then stepped closer to me so I could actually see his face. I was not happy to see that it was Reid. I glared at him but he ignored me.

"Are you sure you don't need some help, or want to talk about anything? Anything at all? I can be a real good listener."

My eyes narrowed. Was he hinting at what Caleb had been talking to me about earlier? Or was there something else? He could just be trying to get into my pants. Jo had told me about his reputation, and as far as I could tell it was quite accurate. Still, I could be wrong.

Yeah. And pigs can fly.

"I'm fine, Reid," I said irritated with the whole lot of prying teenage boys. "Just leave me alone." I turned on my heel and walked home in the rain. I never saw the three other boys step out of the shadows of the alley. I never saw their eyes flash from black to normal as they let go of their powers. I was too distracted.

XXXXX

"She seemed distracted."

Reid snorted and turned to the youngest of their group. "Really, Baby Boy? I couldn't tell."

"Shut up both of you. This isn't good," Caleb snapped. "Pogue, what do you think?"

Pogue shrugged. "I dunno man. She refers to others as 'humans', as if she isn't one herself. She has powers that aren't like ours. You saw her eyes, they turned to slits even when she wasn't using. As far as we could tell anyways. That Derrick dude, he seemed powerful enough to crush her like a bug, but he burst into flames as soon as a little bit of water fell on him. Nothing seems to make any sense."

Caleb nodded grimly. "She won't talk about anything either. That makes things harder."

Tyler shrugged. "You can't expect her to give up her secrets right away. She hardly even knows us, and she's probably been keeping her secret as long as she's been alive. In her place would you say anything?" The other boys shook their heads.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that we have a problem," Pogue said sensibly.

"Maybe we should tell her about ourselves first," Tyler suggested. "The whole 'trust goes both ways' bit."

"I'm not going to expose myself to a girl who obviously doesn't trust us, who we might not be able to trust either. She could very well just stab us in the back," Reid argued. "I say we force her to tell us."

"How?" Tyler demanded. "We can't force her to say anything. She has powers. As far as we know she's immune to our powers."

"Guys!" Caleb snapped. The two immediately fell silent and turned to look at their leader. Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're both right. We can't risk exposing ourselves first, but we need to show we trust her or that she can trust us first. How can we manage that?" he muttered to himself. He thought about it for a moment then brightened and turned to Reid and Tyler.

"I have an idea," he announced.

Reid looked at Caleb warily. "I don't like that expression on your face," he said.

"Me neither," Tyler muttered.

"We get her to fall in love," Caleb said nodding. "Tyler will get her out on a few dates and if all goes well she'll come to trust him and hopefully tell us everything."

Reid burst out laughing. "You want Baby Boy to get a date? You're crazier than Derrick. Remember last time?"

All the boys winced and Tyler blushed. "Aw, come on," he muttered. "That was a long time ago."

"Not to mention he's shyer than a newborn kitten," Reid snickered. "It'll take him a year to work up the courage to ask her out. By that time it'll all be over."

Caleb looked at him with irritation. "Fine. Then you're going to do it."

Reid choked in the middle of a laugh and stared at Caleb. "What?" he finally managed to choke out.

"You have lots of experience asking girls out and you're not shy like Tyler. You'll have to stop all those one night stands for a while though," Caleb said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Reid's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You should talk to Sarah and Kate and get their advice on what would work on a girl who's not a slut," Pogue added with a smile almost identical to Caleb's. "I would also advise to stop being such an idiot. Be sweet and charming."

Reid looked at his friends, panic clearly showing in his eyes. "You've got to be joking."

Caleb shook his head. "No Reid. I'm completely serious. Start tomorrow and try to fix some of the damage you no doubt had already caused. Talk to Sarah and Kate. They'll help."

"Do I have to?"

Caleb stared into Reid's eyes, not blinking once. "Yes."

XXXXX

When I finally walked through my door the house was dark. Jo had gone to bed already and trusted me to get home all right and to lock up. I was strangely pleased by this and crept quietly to my room so I wouldn't wake her up. I quickly got ready for bed and curled up under my covers, shivering slightly as the past events finally sunk in.

I had almost died. Derael had almost killed me without even breathing hard. It was mostly luck that I had gotten away. If the holy water hadn't reached its mark I would be dead. It scared me. I had never dealt with something so powerful before, and I wasn't sure I was going to last this time.

I shuddered and quickly turned on some music to distract my mind. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to pretend that I was normal, that my mother wasn't dead. That I didn't have to be afraid for my life. I wish. With a sigh I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I was almost late for school, and I wasn't feeling very well. My brush with death had left me sleep deprived and jumpy. My eyes were red rimmed and droopy, my hair tangled due to lack of time to brush it out properly. I nearly fell out of my chair when a student dropped a textbook on their desk and almost attacked another when they bumped into me accidentally. It took a tremendous effort on my part not to completely fall apart when Kate and Sarah came and dragged me to their table at lunch.

"You don't talk to people enough," Kate complained. "You're such a hermit."

"I like being a hermit," I protested. "I like my space."

"There's space and then there's reclusive," Sarah said sagely. "One is good and the other is bad. You're veering dangerously to the bad. Kate and I are going to help you with that."

Unable to come up with a good excuse I reluctantly allowed them to tow me to their table where the four boys were waiting. They gave me warm smiles when we approached.

"Hello ladies," Caleb said while wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Kate said with a smile while she sat with her boyfriend.

"Just peachy," I muttered sourly, glaring at the lot of them.

I watched the couples as they sat down and grimaced when I realized that the only empty seat was next to Reid. I forced myself to suck it up and sat down gingerly in the chair. I half expected one of boys to accuse me of witchcraft of something, but they didn't. It was like they never thought I was different. In fact it was almost creepy how normal the conversation was.

"Isn't chocolate cake the best dessert in the world," Sarah said while popping a piece of said cake in her mouth.

"No way. Hot fudge sundae with peanuts, a bit of caramel drizzled over it and a cherry," Kate argued. "Nothing beats that."

"Fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies," Tyler said with a smile. "The really gooey kind that melts in your mouth."

"My grandmother's apple pie with ice cream," Pogue chipped in.

"Lunar cake," Caleb said with a smile.

"What about you, Viviane?" Kate asked curiously. "Do we have a tie breaker?"

"Nope," I laughed. "While all those things are really good, you're missing the best thing in the world."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Lindt chocolate balls," I said dreamily. I could feel my mouth water just thinking about it. "Nothing can ever beat that."

The other agreed that Lindt chocolate was really good and we discussed favorite flowers, food, animals, books, superheroes, anything that came to mind. By the end of lunch I had gathered so much random, seemingly useless information I didn't know what to do with it. With a mental shrug I stuffed it to the back of my head, just in case.

The rest of the day when rather quickly and I began to perk up after while. It wasn't until after school that anything went wrong. There wasn't even anything I could do to stop it.

"Hey Viviane, wait a sec!"

I sighed and waited for Sarah and Kate to catch up with before continuing my walk to my car. Why did girls find the need to talk and be together all the time? Even in the bathroom they go in clumps. I was beginning to feel like an outcast everywhere that I went.

"What's up?" I asked once they reached me.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sarah asked brightly.

I looked at her warily. "Does this have anything to do with your new goal to get me to become more sociable?"

"Yep!"

"In that case I am extremely busy tonight. I think my dog might be sick and I have to take her to the vet. I was planning on staying with her all evening."

Kate glared at me. "You don't even have a dog," she accused.

I blinked at her. "How do you know that?"

"You told us at lunch," Sarah informed me.

"Oh." There you go folks. A good reason not to tell anyone anything about yourself. They can catch your lies. "Well…"

"You have to do something with us tonight," Sarah ordered. "Either you will join us later at Nicky's, or you will join us now as we watch the boys' swim practice."

I pursed my lips. It would probably just be a lot easier to go along with Sarah and not argue with her. And if I had to choose between being busy now and being busy later I would choose now. Later I wanted to go after Derael, or at least gather information about him. Though how on earth I was going to do that I didn't know, but I was sure that I would figure something out.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. "I'll go quietly."

Sarah and Kate laughed and dragged me into a large building not too far away. When the breeze blew into my face I could smell the chlorine from where we were standing. I wrinkled my nose as we walked closer and tried to ignore the smell as it grew even stronger.

Seriously, I don't get why people swim in that awful smelling stuff. It hurts the eyes, it smells, and it slowly destroys your clothing over time. Isn't a nice clear lake much better? It smells nice, it doesn't hurt your eyes as much, and it doesn't slowly degrade your bathing suit. It also is nice to look at. That's a bonus.

"Is something wrong, Viviane?" Sarah asked worriedly as we stepped into the building.

I quickly smoothed out my features and smiled at her. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just a strong smell."

Kate nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it takes a little getting used to. I hardly even notice it anymore."

I nodded and we sat down on some bleachers on the far wall. Sarah and Kate got out their homework and I followed suit quickly. Together we started on our homework while waiting for the boys to get out of the change rooms. When they finally did I was the first to notice. Only because of my heightened senses. I was not eager to see them in bathing suits at all. Nope, not one little bit.

I whistled softly. "Nice. I have to hand it to you ladies, you know how to pick a good view." I let my eyes wander over the scenery.

Sarah and Kate giggled at my reaction. "I know what you mean," Kate sighed. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Pogue especially looks…fit."

They laughed. "It's nice to bring someone new here," Sarah giggled. "It's like seeing the boys for the first time all over again. You appreciate it that much more." She paused and studied the boys. "And notice new things for the first time. Reid has certainly come a long way."

Kate studied Reid as he stretched and joked around with the others. "He most certainly has. I wonder what he's been doing."

I examined Reid more closely. I had to admit as much as I hated his cocky attitude and smirk he did look rather…attractive. Wet hair falling into his face messily but still pleasantly, his muscles rippling as he stroked evenly towards the edge of the pool. When he climbed out you could clearly see his six pack. My better eyesight also picked up on a couple scars marring his skin, and I couldn't help but wonder how he got them. I stared at him for a moment, slightly fascinated as to the cause before turning back to Sarah and Kate.

I shrugged and smiled at the girls. "Yeah, he's not bad."

Kate smirked. "You took an awful lot of time to inspect someone who was 'not bad'."

I held back a blush and turned back to my schoolwork. "Did I? I hadn't noticed." I hate it when people notice those kinds of things.

Kate snickered and we went back to our homework, occasionally looking up to watch the boys swim. After a while the smell of chlorine made me thirsty and I looked around until I spotted a water fountain on the other side of the pool.

"Hey. Is that water in that fountain any good?" I asked Sarah and Kate.

Before Sarah could open her mouth Kate gave me an answer. "It tastes like wet zombie dog!"

I winced. "Thank you for that pleasant mental image," I said dryly.

Sarah laughed. "It isn't that bad. Kate's just being prejudiced because that's where Aaron usually makes his moves if girls stop by that fountain." She peered at the boys swimming through the water. "I think if you hurry you can make it back to us before he gets out of the water. I wouldn't dawdle though if I were you."

I nodded and walked carefully over to the fountain, careful not to step in any large puddles of water. I didn't particularly want a wet foot today and chloriny water is just gross to step in. I'm sure you know what I mean.

Quickly I drank some water and I was about to turn around when I heard a large, wet body step up behind me. I slowly turned off the water and turned slowly around to look at who ever was behind me. I had to force the Demon back so it wouldn't take over. All I needed was for some stupid teenage guy to get a glimpse of my Demon's eyes. That would be just beautiful.

"Hello," I said coolly. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked the large brunette who stood there dripping and smirking at me. If it wasn't for the arrogant expression on his face I was sure he would be a handsome guy with all his muscles and white teeth. Still, that would just like gift wrapping a worm.

"I'm Aaron," he said with a widening smirk. "What's your name, Sugar?"

I glared at him. "I would tell you, but you already seem to know my name, Butthead. Oh, I mean Aaron."

His smirk soured a bit but he still kept it in place. "C'mon babe You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'U and 'I' together."

I blinked in disbelief. That was the one of the worst pick up lines I had ever heard. Though there was one other that still held the prize. I hoped he would know better than to bring it up.

"Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

Luck just isn't on my side. I mentally went through the list of ways I could respond. I could walk away, give him a tongue lashing then walk away, or better yet punch him and walk away. Hmm, the last seems the most satisfying…and fun.

I smirked at him and the let my fist fly right into his face. He swore and stumbled away from me. His fingers clutched his face in a satisfying way, and I could smell a tiny bit of blood leaking from his nose.

"Sorry pal," I said frankly. "My fist was lonely." With a tiny little smirk I walked away towards Sarah and Kate who stared at me with open-mouthed awe and delight. I never noticed Reid leaning against the wall with a calculating look in his eye as he stared at me.

**So there you are. Please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you do!**

**An no, it's not because my heart has grown mouldy.**


	8. Analyzing Reid

I do not own the Covenant or any associated characters

**Sorry about the wait. Please don't kill me. I had extreme writer's block and I must have written and rewritten this chapter at least ten times.**

**I do not own the Covenant or any associated characters.**

_Chapter 7: Analyzing Reid_

"That was so awesome girl!" Kate shrieked as I sat down next to them. Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Most definitely the most amusing thing I've seen all day."

Kate cackled. "Amusing doesn't even cover it!"

I smirked. "It wasn't that good. You should have seen what I did to this guy in New York."

"Hey, Viviane!"

I grimaced before turning and giving Reid an irritated look. "What?"

He finished jogging up to me and gave me a concerned look. Concerned and Reid in the same sentence. Hm. "I noticed what happened with Aaron at the fountain. You ok?"

I gave him a strange look. What on earth did he want? "I'm fine."

"Good." He shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his wet hair, making it fall messily around his face. "Um, I was wondering what you're doing tonight."

My confused look turned into a glare. "I'm not going out with you," I said immediately.

He looked slightly alarmed. "No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that…um…the guys, Kate and Sarah are going to Nicky's tonight and we all wanted you to come along."

I opened my mouth to refuse when Sarah jumped in. "Of course she's coming!"

I whirled around and glared at her. "You said if I came now I wouldn't have to come later!" I said outraged.

She shrugged. "I changed my mind. You are required to come to Nicky's tonight."

"But—"

"No buts," Sarah said severely.

Kate grinned at me. "Oh come on, Viviane. All your refusals to come hang out with us might make us think that you don't like us."

I pursed my lips. "Fine," I muttered.

Reid smirked at me. "Good. See ya there." He turned and walked back to his friends with me glaring daggers into his back.

I shuddered and turned back to the girls. "Honestly he is such a…"

"Arrogant prick?" Kate suggested with a small smile.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Sarah shrugged. "He's not like that all the time. A while ago when Caleb had to deal with…some things…and he left me in Reid's care and he was really nice to me."

I looked at her sharply, noting her hesitation. "Really? I would have thought that Caleb would have left you with Pogue. What did he have to deal with anyway?"

"Pogue was in the hospital at the time," Kate explained.

Sarah nodded. "He had to go and deal with…family business."

Again the hesitation. I considered pressing for more information, but decided against it. I didn't want to make the girls more uncomfortable than they clearly already were. I shrugged and stood up. "Well if I'm to go to Nicky's tonight I need to get some proper clothes." I wrinkled my nose and looked at Sarah and Kate. "I don't think I have anything appropriate," I admitted reluctantly. Their eyes lit up immediately.

"Ooh!" Kate squealed. "Shopping trip!"

Sarah quickly gathered up her books and grinned at Kate and I. "Come on!" she said excitedly. "Let's go." I was already beginning to regret my decision as they dragged me out of the building.

All in all, the trip was a lot less painful then it could have been. With Kate and Sarah by my side it was done fairly fast, and thought I would never admit it, it was kind of fun. In about half an hour my clothes were bought and I was on my way home to change before heading to Nicky's.

"Hey Jo!" I called as I stepped in the door.

"Hey," she said coming out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a tea towel. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged. "I spent some time with some friends of mine. We did our homework and watched their boyfriends' swim practice."

"Really?" Her eyes danced wickedly. "How was the view?"

I snickered. "Very nice."

Jo laughed and walked back into the kitchen. "Well come on in. You're just on time for supper."

"Actually, Jo," I started uncomfortably, "my friends were hoping I would be able to go out with them tonight." I looked at her, half hoping she would say no. "It's ok isn't it?"

"As long as you're in before midnight, it's fine." She shrugged easily. "Be careful though, ok? No going anywhere alone."

If only she knew.

"Yeah sure, not a problem. I'm just going to get changed then get out of your hair."

"Ok. Have fun."

"I will."

I changed quickly into my new outfit. A pair of low-rise jeans that fit snugly around my hips and a halter-top that I hadn't really wanted to get, but Kate and Sarah forced me to. In revenge I wore a black sweater over top, hoping Sarah and Kate wouldn't make me take it off. The top exposed a lot more skin then I felt comfortable with.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling up in front of Nicky's. With a sigh I climbed out of the car and entered the building. It didn't take long to spot the gang and I casually walked over to them, sitting in the only empty chair that, to my chagrin, was next to Reid. Typical.

"Hey guys," I said. "How's it going?" They all smiled at me, voiced their greetings. The boys pounded fists with me, but the girls just smiled. Sarah slid a basket of food in my direction.

"Here, we got some food for you. I hope you—" She then registered what I was wearing. "Viviane, what are you wearing?" she demanded.

"Um…" I didn't like they way her eyes were glinting. "A sweater," I answered weakly. I can kill demons, but one look at Sarah and here I was cowering before her. Something was wrong with me.

"Is the top we bought underneath?"

"Um…yes?"

"Then take off the sweater, now."

"But—"

"No buts!"

I raised my hands in surrender and reluctantly took off my sweater. Appreciative looks from the guys and satisfied nods from the girls greeted my new top. I scowled at them all and crossed my arms over my chest, unconsciously trying to protect myself from their stares.

"Happy now?" I grumbled.

Sarah beamed at me. "Very. Now, as I was saying, I hope you like hamburgers."

I laughed. "Who doesn't?" I asked and dug into the food, the others following my lead.

While we ate we talked and laughed. Pogue and Reid exchanged some pretty lame jokes, but one of Reid's made me laugh so hard Coke came up my nose. The others who hadn't laughed at the joke laughed at me until all of us were laughing so hard tears ran down our faces. I was having a blast, that is until Sarah decided it would be a great time to dance. She pulled Caleb onto the floor and Kate followed with Pogue. Even Tyler went with a girl from one of his classes, leaving Reid and I sitting awkwardly at the table. If I didn't know better I would say they were trying to set me up.

Reid and I watched the couples dancing on the floor and I shifted uncomfortably.

"So…do you want to play some phoosball?" I asked Reid, not knowing what else to do.

He shrugged. "If you want, I'm more of a pool guy myself."

I shrugged. "I've never played pool before."

Reid's eyes lit up. "Never?" he questioned. When I shook my head he gave me a mock pitying look. "You poor deprived child. Luckily for you I am an expert and can teach you the ways of pool easily. Come on." Before I could protest Reid was dragging me to the pool tables and passing me a stick.

"This is what you use to hit the white ball. What you want to do is hit the white ball into the others and make them fall into the nets. This white ball is the one we use to hit the others with. That black one in the triangle is the one that's supposed to go in last. Each player has to hit their balls into the holes then go after the black one. The first one to get the black one in wins."

"How do you know which balls are yours?" I asked curiously, then quickly gave him a warning glance. "I meant in the least sexual way possible."

He smirked at me. "I never thought otherwise, and people think I have a dirty mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Continue."

He grinned. "Which ever ball you manage to sink the first. Say I went first and I knocked in a striped one, then the stripes would all be mine. Got it?" I nodded and he continued. "So first thing you gotta do is break the triangle." He shot the white ball towards the top of the triangle and balls went flying everywhere. A solid coloured ball sank into one of the hole and Reid smirked. "Like so. Now you try."

I hesitantly bent over the table, picking out one to try and knock in. Before I could even draw back Reid's voice stopped me.

"Not like that. Here, let me show you." Before I could do anything Reid stepped up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and fixed my position. I could feel his warm body pressed up against mine, his strong fingers wrapped around mine. I suppressed a shiver and tried to make myself snap out of it. I did not have any feelings for Reid.

"There," he whispered in my ear. "Try that."

I lined up the shot and knocked the white ball with the stick. The ball hit the striped ball head on and it landed in the basket. Reid nodded approvingly.

"All right, you got one in, you can go again."

We continued playing for another hour, and I quickly learned the finer points of the game and was challenging Reid for lead. I watched with amusement as he tried to figure out the best way to get the ball in the net. I sipped at my drink and decided to have some fun at his expense.

"Don't mess up," I said mockingly as he drew back to shoot. Reid looked over his shoulder at me and glowered. "No pressure," I continued brightly when he turned back to the table. I saw him muscles tense under his shirt and I smothered more giggles.

He hit the ball and his last ball ended up in the net. He smirked at me and I shrugged and sauntered over to the table. I just had to get the eighth ball in and I would win. I was carefully lining up my shot when I felt Reid come up behind me. I tensed and waited for Reid to pull whatever distracting moves he was planning. I felt his body heat against my body and this time I couldn't stop my shiver. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck and he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Don't mess up."

I scowled and brought my elbow back into his gut, making him stumbled back a few paces. I collected my thoughts and coolly shot the ball in the net. I smirked in satisfaction and turned back to Reid.

"Cough it up loser," I teased. He rolled his eyes at me and passed me a twenty dollar bill which I pocketed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grumbled.

"Hey Reid!" someone called out. I watched as Reid stiffened and turned to none other than Aaron. I scowled at him as he approached and he ignored me as he fixed Reid with a challenging glare.

"Wanna play? Forty says I win."

Reid grinned. "You're on."

I watched the two boys set up and play the game, not having anything else to do. I took the time to analyze Reid. A cocky smirk was on his face as he taunted Aaron while they played. The smirk only grew bigger as the game continued. He was kicking Aaron's ass. His overconfidence was going to bite him in the ass one day. Reid let out a whoop of triumph once the eighth ball sunk in a hole and smirked triumphantly as Aaron grudgingly passed over forty bucks.

I resisted the urge to laugh right in their faces. They must think they're all that, gambling. It probably made them feel so cool, pretending to be the bad boys. Probably got in fights over it too, getting rushes from the 'danger'. How…pathetic. Still, I should dig deeper before I pass judgement.

"Hey Reid," I called before he could walk away. He grinned and sauntered over to me.

"What is it? Impressed by my skills?" He chuckled and leaned in seductively. "I'm skilled in other areas too."

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comments. "Do you often play pool against Aaron?"

He smirked. "Yep, and kick his ass every time."

I played along my hypothesis. "That can't make him too happy, you guys fight over it a lot?"

He chuckled. "Yep."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You think you're such a bad boy, don't you."

"Hell yeah. You like that?" he whispered in my ear.

I snorted. "Hardly."

He leaned back, surprised by my words. "What?"

"I'm not one of those blonde bimbos who will get impressed by your trivial display of bad ass."

He glared at me. "What the hell do you know?" he spat.

"You get a rush from this, don't you? Gambling, the chance of a small scuffle, drinking underage, maybe you're addicted to something, I don't know, but you do it all for the same reason. You see a risk when you do this and you love the thrill. What you don't see is that there isn't really any danger here at all. Your boys are here, they got you're back if you get in a fight." I snorted again. "And even the fights you get in here aren't dangerous, just all show and pomp. You aren't gambling much, you can afford to lose; and drinking underage is so common these days and I bet you have a million and one ways to get away even if cops showed up. You can get help for addictions, you have your friends for support, and the money to pay for it all." I shook my head. "You're so damn lucky Reid. And I think you can do so much better than this."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Reid spat at me angrily.

"Really?" I asked, amused by his response.

"You think just by knowing me for a few days you can completely analyze me and know what goes on in my head? It doesn't work that way!"

"So I'm wrong?" I challenged him. "I'm completely and utterly wrong?"

"Yes!"

"So why are you getting so mad?" Before he could answer me I turned on my heel and walked away. People only get so angry when they know there's at least a grain of truth in what was said. This case was no different. I knew that. And I knew he did too.


	9. Why?

**I don't own the Covenant or any associate characters.**

_Chapter 8: Why?_

XXXX Reid POV

Reid swore vehemently and punched the wall behind him. That girl had no idea what he went through, she had no right to judge him, tell him that his problems were insignificant! Who did she think she was? She made him seem like some little kid trying to act like an adult, but failing miserably. He had never felt so insignificant, and the fact that a _girl_ had told him off made him feel even worse. Usually girls swooned over him and went out of their ways to please _him._ Yet here he was working to please her and she crushed him under her heel with a few quick words. Yet, despite his anger, a small part of him saw the truth in her words. And that just pissed him off even more.

A heavy hand on his shoulder made him spin around and confront whoever was bothering him. The harsh words died on his lips when he looked at his best friend, Tyler, who frowned at him.

"Hey man, what happened? I thought things were going pretty good between you and Viviane."

Reid groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "We got in a bit of a disagreement," he muttered at last.

Tyler looked at him seriously. "You better patch things up fast. Caleb wants you two to trust each other soon. He really wants to know what's going on with her."

Reid swore and punched the wall again. He had forgotten about Caleb's plan and now he might of screwed things up too bad to have a chance. He'd have to try and patch things up tomorrow. She was probably long gone by now, and it was getting late. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before turning back to his best friend.

"Come on. Let's go kick Aaron's ass at pool again."

XXX Viviane POV

I woke up late the next morning because I forgot to set my alarm the night before. When I did wake up it didn't take me long to realize that I had half and hour to be seated in my next class. Swearing, I showered and dressed in record time then raced down the stairs. On my way through the kitchen I quickly slapped some peanut butter and honey on some bread and ate the sandwich on my way out the door.

I raced to school, speeding over the roads and racing through the halls. I reached the classroom just as the bell rang and gave my teacher a sheepish smile and quickly sat down in my seat. I took out my notebook and pen and started taking notes on what the teacher was saying when a piece of paper suddenly landed in my lap. I quickly glanced at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking before opening the note.

_Cutting it a bit fine, weren't ya?_

I glanced around me, trying to figure out who sent the note. Reid was the only one who looked me in the eye and smirked so I assumed it was from him. Rolling my eyes I scribbled down an answer.

'_Forgot to set my alarm.'_

His reply was almost immediate. _Ha, sucks to be you._

'_Oh shut up and leave me alone. I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher.'_

_Oh, someone's cranky. I just wanted to apologize for last night._

I eyed the paper suspiciously. Reid didn't hit me as the kind of person who would just apologize. His pride was too large for that. Was there a reason behind his apology, like trying to get me into bed with him? Or was it something else?

'_I will accept the apology if you stop writing me notes.' _

I didn't receive any more notes from Reid for the rest of the period. At the end of class I stood and started walking out of the class and Reid fell in step next to me. I looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of my eye as we walked to my next class, but he didn't say a word. The silence grated on my nerves until I couldn't take it anymore and abruptly stopped to confront him.

"Ok, Reid. What's the deal?"

"Deal?" He asked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want, nor do I need you to."

He shrugged. "But I wanted to."

"Well that's being a bit selfish, don't you think?"

He grinned, eyes dancing mischievously. "Wouldn't it be selfish of you if you made me stop?"

I glowered at him and pursed my lips. "I don't know what your game it Reid, but I advise you to stop it right now."

"Or what?" He asked, stepping closer to be so that we were only inches away.

"You'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's fact." I searched his face and I saw surprise and curiosity flicker through his eyes. On an impulse I tried to look into his head, but a firm barrier stood between his mind and mine. I pushed a little harder, but the wall didn't budge. Grudgingly I gave up and concentrated on trying to figure out Reid the old fashioned way.

"I just want to get to know you," he said softly.

"You don't want to. It's not worth it."

"I think it is."

"Trust me, it's not."

"Why?"

"Because you'll find out things you never wanted to know, and there'll be no going back once you know," I said seriously, trying to warn him off me.

"I think I'll risk it."

I glared up at him. "What's your deal, Reid? Why are you doing this? There are plenty of other girls who would be far more willing than me. Others who would present a challenge. I thought when I told you about my boyfriend you would back off."

"I have a theory about your boyfriend."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So what is it?"

"I think you made him up so that I would leave you alone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Your personality for one. You've erected walls around yourself so that no one can get in, I could see them the first time I laid eyes on you. I think they would have been a bit softer if you actually had let someone it. Another is that you've only mentioned him when I'm trying to get closer to you. And lastly you haven't referred to him by name at all, most girls would have at least once."

I glared at him. "You're wrong."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Am I?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"You never answered my question," I said briskly, changing the topic. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like I need to. Something deep inside me is telling me that I need to help you."

I searched his eyes and smiled at him grimly. "You're only telling me part of the truth, aren't you Reid. I think someone put you up to this. Caleb maybe? He's the leader of your little group, isn't he?" Reid opened his mouth to deny it but I cut him off. "Don't Reid. Don't talk to me unless you're ready to come clean, about everything you're hiding. When you're ready, then, and only then, will I give you some information about me."

With those final words I turned on my heel and walked briskly to my next class, leaving Reid to his thoughts.

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. I'm sorry. But you know what they say. Reviews mean longer chapters!**

**Also for those computer whizzes out there, I had a request to post pictures of my character and maybe some of her outfits. If you have any in mind, or just feel like helping me out, could you send me some links or suggestions to some pictures? Someone suggested Alexz Johnsonm I just want to know if people have any other ideas.  
**

**Cookies for those who can!**


End file.
